I wouldn't Change A thing!
by Make You Feel Unpretty Too
Summary: The gangs thoughts on their life, bfore and with the Gang!  Rated T to be Safe


**For Scooby I will put it as normal writing so it is easier to understand.**

**And I do not own Scooby Doo or the Gang, and their thoughts! :(**

* * *

**I Wouldn't Change A Thing.**

**Velma's POV**

I used to just sit there, in the back of the class away from the high school life. I was just reffered to as Geek Girl, four eyes, well you get the picture. I wasn't known for many things, just for being our School's brain, having that infamous Dinkley wit, mainly I was known for being unknown. I thought Daphne Ann Blake was the biggest bitch to walk the earth (A Santana), but I didn't know her very well I just judged her because she was that All American girl type. Captian of the #1 Cheer Squad in America, The Crystal Cove Storm, You get the point. But I mostly hated her becaue I had a crush on Fred Jones, it seemed like they were going out, but they wern't. But that was before the Gang. Now I have amazing Friends, noticed when I walk down the hallway, people compliment me, and think I the best thing to ever live because I am best Friends with Danger Prone Daphne. God Love her. I was wrong about her, she is a Buffy. I don't like Fred anymore. He is now like my big brother, I now love Norville 'Shaggy' Rogers. He is my Forever. Oh and Daph has made me consider contacts. And I wouldn't Change A Thing.

**Daphne's POV**

I still am all those things I used to be. America's #1 cheerleader, Prom Queen, Homecoming Queen, Our Schools star performer, Celibacy's Club Celibacy Queen and Daughter to The Perfects. But better. Velma always to Classify me as a Quinn, because of all those things. I was only tring to get Freddy's attention. He never noticed me though. He was only focused on football, and if it wasn't football it was girls. He had a bad reputation. He was like Puck off Glee. He had more than likely made out with every girl in school-including me, even though we wern't going out like for a month whenver we had spare time on our hands we would go to that make out closet. Then he started to ignore me after that. Made me depreseed, but I lost interest after a while. Many people would call me Faberry because I was like Quinn and Rachel off Glee put together, I was grossed out by the title because it is a Glee shipping people use. Velma and Shaggy were my main targets when I was moody for my doses of bitch, they seemed easier, like they had nothing to loose, but then Velma used that claasic wit of hers, and I would be down in the dumps for the rest off the day. But that was before the Gang. Now I am in a open relationship with Fred Jones, we love each other. He is always going to be there for me and I can't wait for our future. When the gang first got together, Fred only focused on traps mysteries and Traps (I was starting to think he was gay, because before even when Fred ignored me he was still looking at my breats, every guy in the school does, even Shaggy and Scooby. But then all he did was look at my face or while he was talking to me look at a trap, it got me worried). Velma Velma Velma. What could I do without her. Well there is alot but I would be lost. She is my best friend and nothing could replace her, and believe me when I say **NOTHING **. She was wrong about me, I am a Buffy, I am a black belt in several forms of Martial Arts, I am not A bitch and I stand up for what I beleive in. Shaggy is like my big brother, he sticks up for me no matter what, I remeber the time Alex Lynam spread a really horrid rumour about me. And I mean really horrid, it made me sound like a tramp, and it was just because I didn't put out for him, Shaggy seriously beat the crap out if him. And don't laugh it is true Shaggy did it. God Bless Him. Scooby, I tell him everything, I love him, snuggle him, I never leave his side and he does the same for me, it is really like a mother-son relationship. And through all this Drama, I still wouldn't change A Thing.

**Fred'd POV**

I was called a Puckhead, I had no idea what that meant and still don't, I a pretty sure it is an insult of some sort, but I could be wrong. all I focused on was Girls Girls Girls, my reputation was known because of Girls Girls Girls, I had made out with every girl in the School, mostly Daphne and Cordelia, not Georgia or Velma, Georgia told me she wouldn't do anything with me because she wouldn't want to damage her friendship with Daph, and I seriously wouldn't make out with Velma, c'mon it's her, no offence. Even though I didn't like Daphne back then I wouldn't let anyone hurt or touch her, I remeber Red Herring, evil jerk. I am not going into details, but it was painful. I don't think anyone really liked me, I was a jerk, all I cared about was my reputation, girls and football. I wasn't really happy, I don't know why I was like that, I guess I wanted to seem tough and cool. Then I met the Shagster. I had met him before, when I was throwing him in dumpsters and crap like that, but when we both had to go to summer school because we were failing out of Science we became good mates. I learned he was this good guy, who had a really nice heart, and that he wasn't some dweeb that smelled like the thing we threw him into. Then I learned how to treat people differently, I treated Daphne with more respect, I became good friends with Velma and learned that she wasn't just some nerd, I learned she was a bossy, funny one too. And I wouldn't change a thing.

**Scooby's POV**

Every month was the same ol' story. A New Town. New Adoption Fair. A New Bunch of People To Ignore and Judge ME. I was fed once a day, c'mon one I am a growing pup. A small meatless bone and some expired tim of Chum, that was my meal. I was lonely, sad and HUNGRY, and none seemed to care. One Family was about to adopt me, but I blew it. I pounced on the father, left the daughter screaming, and security had to lock me up in a tiny cage. They were the first family to consider me scince I was about 2 months old, I can hardly remeber them and I am glad I can't, all I remeber is that they looked like a buffey without food (Scooby speak for crap) and the reason they couldn't by me is because they didn't have enought money. Oh boy I am hungry, any way back onto topic. All the other doggies teased me for being able to talk, well to them I am sorr that I am, ummm what is the word. Superhera, no its that word Velma uses alot... Superior to there worthless bark. That is what Daphne said when I told her about the mean dogs. that was before My bestfriend Shaggy, he has been there for me scince that moment I crashed through his window, onto his bed. He feeds me, laughs with me, and it is embarrasing to thing it let alone say it. He Baths Me. He is the other half of me. The snak to my Scooby. The salt to my pepper, the clam to my cabin. You get the idea. Great now I am really hungry. And Daphne, she is like the mother I never had, Shaggy's mummy doesn't like me, she growels at me, and I am the is always there for me, I I didn't have her or Shaggy, there is no way I could go on. And in 5 months she and Fred will have little babies. Fred, he is also like a father figure.(Even though he is as dumb as sand, and that is me talking) We aren't as close as I am with Shaggy but he is my other best friend. And The Devil. Velma Dinkley. We have out fights, but we are good. She is funny but not very sweet, and that wit she has is just anoying but I love her. And I wouldn't Change a Thing.

**Shaggy's POV**

I never really had friends, my parents used to ditch me for that boy next door who couldn't pronounce yellow, I was like lonely, you know. Fred used to throw me in dumpsters and whenever I went upto Georgia to ask her out Daphne would just call me some wired smart name that I didn't know and run off with Georgia giggling. I never noticed Velma, she didn't try to be noticed I guess, I thought that whoever wanted me on Earth just did it to laugh at me and my life, but that was before I met my Scoob. He made me the happy person I am, we do everything together. I remeber when I bought him from that puppy farm, I thought he was like any other dog, until he started talking. and like that time at summer school me and Fred became friends too, he was nice to me and didn't throw me in dumpsters, now he is my best friend, well besides Scooby Doo. Daphne is now like my little sis, I won't let anyone touch or hurt her, so Fred better watch out! Velma is now my girlfriend, and a bossy one at that, but you gotta like love her enthusiasm, right? And I wouldn't change a thing, cause I have Friends, and I am sorta popular,, this is The life.

* * *

I know its wired but this came o me months ago and I put it on hold for my Glee stories, so Me hopey you likey :D


End file.
